This invention pertains to curable isocyanate terminated polyurethane prepolymers at least part of whose terminal isocyanate groups have been reacted with a secondary amine-containing silane monomer having two trialkoxy silane groups. More particularly it pertains to curable sealant compositions having enhanced wet adhesion combined with the desirable properties of polyurethanes.